


interspace. pals.

by AceSparkleGirl, campanellan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Fan Adventure, Fan Characters, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, SBURB, SBURB Fan Session, Sadstuck, Slice of Life, fanstuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanellan/pseuds/campanellan
Summary: A group of teens sit in front of their computers. After four years of internet friendship, it is this year that they will finally meet, albeit under strenuous circumstance.





	1. > PROLOGUE

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] created [GROUPCHATNAMEHERE] at 18:24 --

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] added flutteryFool  [FF]  at 18:24 -- 

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] added leporineRomantic  [LR] at 18:24 -- 

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] added strayMoonlight [SM] at 18:24 -- 

OG: k so ive gtherd u 2day 4 a rl imprtnt topik

\-- strayMoonlight  [SM] left the chat at 18:25 --

LR: :( what is going on

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] added strayMoonlight [SM] at 18:25 -- 

OG: dont do that hold th hek up  
OG: nywy  
OG: real imprtnt  
OG: were frnds nw  
LR: oh haha ok!! :)

\-- strayMoonlight [SM] left the chat at 18:27 -- 

FF: Wait, what? When did I get added to this.  
FF: Who are you people.  
OG: idtell u if sm would stop hekn leavin hollup

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] added strayMoonlight [SM] at 18:28 --

OG: ok so were frnds nw  
LR: ok!! :D  
FF: Um. Why, though?  
OG: u guys were th only 1s online :///////////  
SM: my brother told me not to talk to strangers haha...

\-- strayMoonlight [SM] left the chat at 18:30 -- 

FF: I really don’t believe that we were the only ones online…  
OG: no but c u r tho so like  
OG: ughgghghfffhh hld on

\-- obnoxiousGab  [OG] added strayMoonlight [SM] at 18:31 -- 

OG: stop leaving  
OG: nywy yah were friends n thats tht  
OG: if u guyz cn thnk of a gud groop cht nme thts cool 👌  
OG: its like 6 am ovr here im bred as diiiiiiiirt  
OG: r u guyz thr :/  
LR: sorry i had to get something!! but 6 am?? where do you live??  
LR: oops sorry if that’s like invasive haha im just curious :P  
OG: lol ur fine im from straya  
FF: Straya?  
OG: yah u kno  
OG: th good ol land down unduh  
SM: ...  
SM: what?  
OG: shrimp on th baaaaaabie an shit  
OG: cmon u get me  
LR: guys omg OG is from australia!!  
SM: oh  
FF: Ohhhhhhhh.  
SM: thats kind of cool actually?  
OG: yah its dope nywy  
LR: i’m from minnesota :)  
LR: i mean well i’m from america but like.. you know  
SM: tbeofikho  
SM: i feel like they maybe might have possibly? guessed that  
SM: since were like. online?  
SM: i mean since youre online  
FF: What does being online have to do with living in America?  
SM: er.  
SM: like b/c they said that were the only ones online?  
SM: you know? so its like. 

\-- strayMoonlight  [SM] left the chat at 18:36 -- 

FF: Oh.  
OG: nice Jo b ff u scrd sm away :/  
LR: oh noo!!  
OG: lol sfine ill just add em back

\-- obnoxiousGab  [OG] added strayMoonlight [SM] at 18:37 -- 

OG: ay stop leavin m8 no 1s gonan bite yr head off lol  
SM: sorry  
FF: No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you off.  
SM: i just didnt mean to confuse you  
SM: i dont use this app often  
LR: omg that’s okay!! you’re fine :D  
SM: okay ouo  
OG: haha cool  
OG: were gona hav heaps o fun tgthr  
FF: If you say so.  
OG: ohhh mgod dude i sy soooo much  
OG: n its all tru ;)  
SM: um. okay. so.  
SM: thats it then? were friends?  
FF: I suppose if OG says so, and all they say is true.  
LR: :D  
OG: haha ohmg od u got it  
OG: i thnk ths is gnna be gr8  
OG: so yah lke i said: imprtnt topik  
OG: th topik is that nw we rnt lonely  
LR: i like the sound of that!!  
OG: lol right!  
OG: sooooooooo…  
FF: So?  
OG: we need a groop nme dude  
SM: oh  
SM: like... ‘pals’ or something maybe?  
OG: lol sm no ofnse but thts rly stooooooopid  
FF: I think ‘pals’ is a cute and simple group name. It’s not stupid.  
SM: oh. thank you. i think so too ouo  
LR: i like pals too!! but it seems a little generic, maybe??  
OG: k fnie if we like pals thts fine but its gotta be like  
OG: spicier or smth lol  
OG: some flavor u knw  
LR: sriracha pals  
LR: ;D  
OG: ohm y god  
OG: thts a good one actually lets roll with it  
FF: ...Really?  
OG: yah its a beauty awright  
SM: ...um  
SM: what about like.  
SM: interspace. pals.  
SM: .~.  
LR: interspace??  
SM: yeah like... its like distance :P  
SM: also this is the. um. internet. so.  
FF: Oh, I like that one! It’s very clever.  
OG: lol  
OG: k

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] changed the chat name to [interspace. pals.] at 18:47 \-- 

SM: god d*mn it

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171199065@N05/40771052343/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us who you love most so far. Please. Encourage us and our kids.


	2. > Introduce Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy sits at his computer. Four years ago to the day, this boy made friends with three complete strangers over the internet, but it’s only on this day that he will finally reveal his name.

A young boy sits at his computer. Four years ago to the day, this boy made friends with three complete strangers over the internet, but it’s only on this day that he will finally reveal his name. Not that it’s a terrible secret or anything, but it’s not just something that he’s willing to shout to just anyone.

Would you care to share your name, young man?

****

**> Enter name.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171199065@N05/33992579388/in/dateposted-public/)

Your name is TOBY FOSTER. 

Ah. That’s right. And today is the ANNIVERSARY OF YOUR GROUP CHAT, which you made when you were nine and bored after a night of NO SLEEP. You have a penchant for NOT SLEEPING, it’s sort of a talent. When it comes to your interests, however, you are a big fan of DOCUMENTARIES ABOUT EXTINCT ANIMALS, as well as the concept of BREAKDANCING. Only the CONCEPT, as you’ve always been afraid that attempting to pull a sick move would result in the shattering of your precious SHADES. (Your friend LR thinks your SHADES are "kind of silly," but what does she know?)

On top of this, you find yourself quite enamored with SPIDERS, and you’re in luck that there aren’t a shortage where you’re from. Speaking of spiders, you should check on your pet tarantula, STUART.

****

**> Toby: Take a peek at STUART.**

Speaking of STUART, you decide to take a peek at his little tank. He seems to be doing well. You fed him just two hours earlier, so he shouldn’t be terribly hungry for your HUMAN FLESH, which is always a very promising ideal. You approach the terrarium with some caution before you give the glass a gentle tap and see a long, striped leg retreat beneath a porcelain MAMMOTH SKULL that has been long since covered in his webbing. Your laugh comes out as a snort before you’re guffawing to yourself in your bedroom. It’s not a QUIET laugh, but your PAPA has told you on multiple occasions that it’s a PARTICULARLY LIGHT SOUND, somehow. You still don’t get it, but you digress.

****

**> Toby: Taste your trusty pal.**

No. No, thank you, you’d be perfectly fine with not giving your ridiculously POISONOUS pet a lick. You like being able to feel your tongue, you’re pretty sure, so you’ll pass on this one. Besides, it seems like you’re getting a message, because your laptop is blowing up. 

Not literally, of course.

****

**> Toby: Return to your computer desk.**

With a hop backwards, you throw your ASS back into your SWIVEL CHAIR and allow yourself a gleeful spin before you turn to properly face your computer screen. Your elbow finds its place against the smooth surface of your desk— a place that is well marked by the obvious wear-down on the wood veneer. You lean in close before you tap over to Pesterchum, and your expression lights up. 

\-- leporineRomantic [LR] began pestering obnoxiousGab  [OG]  at 22:23 --

LR: toby!!:D  
LR: haaaaaaaaappy friendiversary!!  
LR: are you there??  
LR: i know you’re not sleeping haha :P  
OG: o sht  
OG: lk who it is  
OG: ur up  
OG: took lng enuf luca lmaooo haha  
OG: hppy frndivrsry (:  
OG: n gud mrnin

It’s impossible to not smile when Luca messages you, especially when you know full well that it’s like seven in the morning there, and so that means she must have messaged you as soon as she woke up. Which is really cute. She’s really cute. You haven’t really had a proper crush since you watched Grease with your Papa when you were seven and saw Olivia Newton-John in leather pants. 

LR: good morning to you too!!  
LR: was i the first to message you??  
OG: lmao as usual r u kiddng me  
OG: imp sure u got like  
OG: tbysnss  
OG: kinda like spidysnss bt its me  
OG: n its knda fnny bc tobey maguire plyz spidrmn in the raimi films  
OG: dnno y he hs n e in his nme tho its fkin dumb lmao  
LR: nice.. i figured i was, but i just wanted to make sure!!  
LR: tobysenses, huh.. who knows, maybe i do have those!!  
OG: u prolly do sbeen 4 yrs  
OG: nywy  
OG: hld on lol

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] ceased pestering leporineRomantic [LR] at 22:25 -- 

**> Toby: Find out what the fuck that noise is.**

****

As you lounge in your spinny chair, you hear a clatter from down the hall. Begrudgingly, you stand to your feet and stretch your arms out behind you. As you shuffle to the door, you make a grab for your SHITTY SLIDE PHONE, pocketing it along the way. You hear the clattering again as you approach your door, nudging a pair of EMOJI CROCS out of the way before you tug it open. Almost immediately, you recognize the sound of a macaroni box, and it’s increasingly obvious to you that your PAPA is probably just having a LATE NIGHT SNACK. You don’t even have to be in the kitchen to see the MOCKING EYES of YELLOW CYLINDERS staring at you from the INFAMOUS BLUE BOXES that practically line your kitchen.

But given the fact that you’re already out of your BEDROOM, you may as well take some time to explore. 

Upon physically exiting, you turn to the left, your gaze is met with a lazily put together end table that you’re pretty sure isn’t even made of PROPER TABLE MATERIALS. In fact, you’re sure that it actually appeared some time after the plethora of empty 2 liter bottles disappeared from the STORAGE CLOSET. While you have no proof of the matter, you are ALMOST POSITIVE that ninety percent of the FURNITURE in your HOUSE is made of RECYCLED GARBAGE.

Not that you’re complaining, of course, but you think you can spare a complaint on the DECOR set atop the PRECARIOUS TABLE.

**> Toby: Look closer at the shitty hall table.**

****

As you get closer to the table, it’s only to realize that the FLICKERING LIGHTS on top of the poorly made upholstry are three VERY DO-IT-YOURSELF CANDLES that your Papa must have thought looked cool. The only problem was that he evidently never removed the wax from the PRINGLES CAN being used as its FINAL RESTING PLACE. You can already see the IMPENDING DANGER from this death trap waiting to happen.

**> Toby: Put out the flames right now.**

****

You’ve never moved faster in your life, you don’t think, aside from the THREE LARGE STEPS it took to get to the end of the hall and promptly blow out the PRINGLE CAN-DLES. The last thing you need is this house SETTING ON FIRE. Honestly, that’s just about the worst thing you could even begin to think of right now.

**> Toby: Inform your best pal about your completely brilliant grandfather.**

****

Reaching clumsily into one of the MANY POCKETS of your CAMOFLAGUE CARGO SHORTS, you retrieve your phone. Luca absolutely has to know about this MONSTROSITY.

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] began pestering leporineRomantic [LR] at 22:30 -- 

OG: lmao  
OG: lux  
OG: gss wht  
LR: aaaaaaa what!!  
OG: my grndp ttllys tryng 2 kll me  
OG: lke nt rlly bt lmao  
LR: :O!!!! what did he do this time  
OG: 2 wrds  
OG: prngl cn-dl  
OG: haha hld on srry  
OG: pringle can-dle  
OG: tht bttr ❓  
LR: much better haha  
LR: but omg oh noo!!  
LR: i thought he couldn’t do something worse than making a chandelier out of spoons  
LR: or making a lamp base out of your old toys  
OG: at lst th chndlr ddnt have fire lmao 🤣🤣  
OG: nywy  
OG: thx 4 th hppy wshs lux haha  
OG: bt i g2g 4 a sc

\-- obnoxiousGab [OG] ceased pestering leporineRomantic [LR] at 22:35 -- 

**> Toby: Put your phone away and get back to business.**

****

****

You’ll do just that, you think. You shove your phone carelessly back into your pocket before you traverse the hall of your modest little ranch of a house. Hung up along the walls, there are quite a bit of DIY PICTURE FRAMES. You’re pretty sure one of them is made entirely of MELTED DINOSAUR FIGURINES, but you can’t be sure. Judging by the DUST layering it, and the picture of a BOUNCING BUNDLE OF TOBY, you’re almost positive that it hasn’t been touched since the day you were BORN. 

You are almost too afraid to even ASK about it, though. The last thing you need is for your PAPA to go on another HOUR LONG RANT about why DIY is infinitely better than STORE BOUGHT. Last time, you lost, despite the fact that you KNOW that he had to BUY the materials used to make said items.

But regardless. You pass by another frame, this one made up of three VERY CRAGGLY STICKS, just in time to hear another clatter from the kitchen.

You swear, one of these days you’re going to find your Papa crushed under a HEAP OF MINIONS KRAFT DINNERS while EVERYBODY by the BACKSTREET BOYS blasts from his DIY TOILET PAPER ROLL PHONE SPEAKER.

But that day isn’t today, because when you get into the kitchen, you see him sitting BACKWARDS in the HAND CHAIR at the head of the table. 

**> Toby: Inspect the kitchen.**

****

****

The clattering sound has now been made abundantly clear to you, as your eyes fall to the BRIGHT RED LINOLEUM that has been PAINTED YELLOW by the bowl of spilled Kraft Dinner. At least, you’re pretty sure it’s yellow, and not just tinted by your shades.

**> Toby: Lift your shades, just to be sure.**

****

****

You push your completely awesome STAR-AND-HEART SHADES up the bridge of your nose to confirm that YES, there is Kraft spilled across the floor. Your gaze flickers again to your Papa, who is just smiling sheepishly at you with a mouthful of MINION SLOP.

You tell him that he should be more careful next time. That shit can be REALLY HOT when it comes off the stove, and you warn him to PLEASE blow on his macaroni.

He gives you a curt little nod, thanking you before he returns to his CHEESE HELL.

**> Toby: Clean up your grandfather’s mistake.**

****

****

Joke’s on you, Toby, your grandfather’s mistakes are inerasable. 

Well. Okay, maybe not entirely inerasable, especially not a MACARONI MISHAP, but you’re going to have to politely decline this one. You have more PRESSING issues to get to, you claim, taking a step backwards. Your bare foot finds itself pressing against a piece of LUKEWARM WHEAT MINION MASH. 

**> Toby: Mourn the loss of Pasta Bob.**

****

****

No. You absolutely will not.

Gross. You stick your tongue out before you go to hop backwards, tossing up DOUBLE PEACE SIGNS before you wipe your foot carelessly against your leg and run off.

The lack of response from Papa means that he’s COMPLETELY DEVOTED himself to his PASTA PARADISE.

**> Toby: Figure out what the hell the plans are for the day.**

****

****

Now that you’re sure that the house is not about to set aflame due to one of your Papa’s MANY CRAFTS, you decide that it’s about due time to return to your BEDROOM. Maybe you should find out if your friends want to CELEBRATE THE DAY. The trek back to your room is UNEVENTFUL, save for the few times that you locked eyes with the FRAMED MINION PICTURES beside the photographs of you as a CHILD.

When you arrive once again in your room, you figure that maybe it’s time to take some time to reflect.

**> Toby: Take some time to reflect.**

****

****

You decide that now is the best time to give the reader an introspective look at your BEDROOM. What reader, you wonder? You decide not to worry about it.

Littered around your room are VARIOUS POP FIGURES, most of which being from the SPIDER-MAN FRANCHISE. After all, Peter Parker is your KING. You gaze longingly at the SPIDER-MAN (2002) poster on your wall. The upside-down kiss in that movie COMPLETELY SHAPED YOUR LIFE, you’re sure of it. If you could pull some shit like that with LUCA, you are absolutely positive that it would be the BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE.

Of course, that’s dreaming big, because as WILD as you are aware you are, you CANNOT FLY. But you digress. It is not your fault that humans are underevolved enough to not know how to FUCKING FLY. 

**> Toby: Stop dreaming of the impossible and answer your messages.**

****

****

Oh. Somewhere amidst the time you spent admiring TOBEY MAGUIRE’S PERFECT FIGURE, you realize that your laptop has been trying to get your attention. Or, more specifically, PESTERCHUM has been trying to get your attention. Five dings in a row means serious business. You finally part from your SPIDERMAN SHRINE and return to your trusty laptop. A flashing window notifies you that you are, in fact, trying to be reached by your good FRIEND.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you make a fanstuck in 2019 because your therapist literally told you to.
> 
> Hit Haley up @[tearezicryrope](http://tearezicryrope.tumblr.com) on tumblr!  
> Hit Nellz up through Haley.
> 
> All art credit to @campanellan, also.


End file.
